At the present time the general construction of a podium is of wood, or plexi-glass. Full size wood and plastic podiums are very heavy, typically between 95 and 240 pounds, for an executive size podium. There are smaller wooden, plastic, or other material podiums that are not as heavy, but they do not have the look, feel, and performance of an executive size podium and are typically flimsy. There is one prior art full size podium made from a combination of wood and fiberboard it is still heavy, uses multiple parts including wood which extends out from the podium, and is covered with fabric. All of the for-mentioned use several small pieces attached together, lending to the eventual break down of the podium and add to the expense of manufacturing. Because of their weight, it often takes two people to lift a podium on a riser or stage increasing the cost of implementing them. The awkwardness of a heavy podium increases the possibility of damage to the podium, walls, doors, and people moving them. Recycling of the materials used is difficult at best. Wooden podiums are not acceptable to use outdoors because of moisture damage. Even with indoor use, wooden podiums are susceptible to spills that damage podiums, as water is usually offered at the podium for the speaker's use.
To overcome these shortcomings my invention is produced to provide a one piece, durable, lightweight, executive size, recyclable, less expensive, podium, that is easily customized to give variety and beauty. The overall frame of the invention is one molded piece. This avoids the eventual breakdown of the podium, where joints between the different parts eventually break down by moving the podium around of the possible dropping of it. The one-piece design also provides a cost saving in manufacturing, reflecting a much lower cost to the end user. A full size wooden executive podium typically sells from $1200 to $3750 dollars, the price of the invention would be from $500 to $700 dollars even with a wood insert to give it a wood look. Further cost savings are accomplished by molding in features such as penholders, remote holders, rack mount receptacles, etc. The weight of the invention is between 25 and 50 pounds instead of the prior art 95 to 240 pounds. The lighter weight of the invention makes it easier and less expensive to implement. With the tilt back wheels, one person can easily move the podium around and even lift it up on a riser or stage. Because of the rounded corners and the lighter weight it is less likely to accidentally drop the podium, or bump into doors or walls, and if this happens, it would not be likely that any damage would occur. Polyethylene construction allows the podium to be used outside or in harsh environments, as it is not affected by moisture. The indented front receptacle allows for inserts of other materials to be attached to give variety, beauty, and the ability to customize. These inserts are easily and inexpensively manufactured because they are relatively small and only have to be finished on one side as they are surrounded in the inset area. The molding process provides for consistent parts of any color simply by adding the desired pigment in the molding process. Color goes through the part, so scratches are less noticeable. Polyethylene is difficult to dent. The molding process allows the product to be made of recycled materials, and to be easily recycled by simply grinding up the material and remolding it.